lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Forest Of Doom - Part 9 - Johnny's Path - Chapter 1
This is the ninth part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Johnny splits up with Lucilla, tries to pull a sword from a stone, fights a ghoul, drowns, and spends some time with the Centaur. Characters Player Characters * Johnny Khan * Lucilla Martinez NPC Characters * The Friar * Ghoul * Unnamed Centaur Creatures * Ghoul * Centaur Plot Previously... The good dwarfs of Stonebridge have lost their war-hammer. Without it, their King is unable to arouse his people, despite the fact that the hill trolls threaten their village. Rumour has it that the King of another village of dwarfs sent an eagle to Stonebridge to steal the hammer, which it managed to do but dropped it as it flew back over Darkwood. Apparently, two forest goblins found the hammer but could not decide who was to keep it. Then they discovered that the handle unscrewed from the head, and the argument was settled. One kept the head, the other kept the handle. Then they parted. The hammer's head is made of bronze and the handle is made of polished ebony. Both head and handle have the letter G inscribed on them. Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon embroiled in the quest to find the hammer and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. As they both walk along the path, suddenly a clump of grass stretches out in front of them. They both leg it. They soon reach the bank of a gently flowing river. There is no bridge but they see that the path continues ahead on the other side. Standing proudly in front of them both is a centaur. He takes them across the river after they pay him with some items. Walking along the path, they meet a friar. He has lost his sacred brass bell to a small furry creature with green spindly arms and legs. He promises to reward Lucilla and Johnny with a magic healing potion if they help him find it. He joins them. The three of them pass a wooden sign pointing to Stonebridge. They continue on, eventually they see a small stone building. The building has no windows. Stone stairs lead down from the door into the gloomy depths. The three of them step carefully down the stone stairs. At the bottom, they find themselves standing in a small, square room with a low ceiling. The floor is thick with dust and there are cobwebs everywhere. In the middle of the room there is what appears to be a large stone box. The top of it is a great stone slab. Along one of the rough stone walls is a small alcove with a candle in it. Lucilla lifts the stone slab and carefully lays it aside. She peers into the box and is horrified to see a rotting corpse lying there. As she and Johnny look around the Friar screams with fear. Turning they both see that the corpse is sitting up, arms outstretched and eyes wide open. The three of them leg it all the way up the stairs and out of the building. As they all wander down the path they see a large pond and a small wooden hut with a thatched roof by its edge. They walk round to the front of the hut and see a large blue vase standing on a small porch. Lucilla shakes the vase and hears a rattling sound. She throws it on the floor. The vase hits the ground but does not break although cracks appear all over it. There is a feeling of vibrations from the earth and then cracks appear all over the porch and the sides of the hut. They all run like hell. Suddenly the hut collapses and crashes to the ground. The sky darkens and a wind starts to howl all about them. The wind blows harder, its force knocking the three of them to the ground. Above the noise of the wind they hear laughter followed by a deep voice rejoicing, "I'm free! I'm free!" Gradually the howling wind dies down and the skies brighten. Picking themselves up, there is no sign of whatever being has been released. Now... They continue on. The path takes a sudden turn to the left. They come to a junction. The path continues ahead, and another path branches off to the right. Lucilla: Let's go this way. She points ahead. Johnny: Maybe we should split up? I'll go right. Friar: I'll stay with you, Lucilla. If that's okay? Lucilla: Okay. Friar: Maybe we can meet at Stonebridge later? Everyone agrees. Lucilla and the Friar continue ahead. Johnny goes right. Soon Johnny spots something interesting. There's a sword sticking out of a large rock by the side of the path. It looks like it's in there pretty solidly. Johnny tries to pull the sword out but the sword will not move. He tires and is forced to give up. Johnny continues along the path. As he is about to continue he hears a terrifying howl from behind him. Turning he sees the same disgusting rotting corpse from the tomb earlier! It's arms are out stretched as it moves slowly towards him. Dragging along the ground, attached to the corpse's shredded ragged clothing, is a black shiny rod of a leather cord. He's coming straight for Johnny! Johnny hacks and slashes at the creature. It falls to the floor, but is still alive (if you can can call it that). It wriggles and squirms, preparing to get up again. Johnny jumps on the creature, using his left hand to hold onto it's neck. Johnny can see the rod but it's not reachable from here, plus he'd have to put down his sword. Johnny headbutts the creature, he screeches at Johnny but he's still not out yet. Johnny tries again. OUCH! This time he hit the wrong part of his head. Johnny is straddling the creature, with his left hand clasped around it's throat and his right hand holding a sword. Johnny goes back to hacking and slashing. Before he knows it he's covered in blood and guts and the creature is now cut right through at the torso. It's in two halves...yet it's still wriggling! Somehow Johnny doesn't blow chunks, he must be getting used to this stuff! Johnny jumps off the creature and grabs the rod as the creatures top half starts to crawl towards him. Johnny slashes at it's head. SLUOCK! It's head comes rolling off leaving a trail of blood behind it. The creature's many parts drop. It's finally dead. Johnny examines the rod. It's shiny, black, and bound with black leather. At one end it appears to be made to screw into something. At the other end the letter "G" is inscribed in gold. Johnny puts the rod in his bag and carries on down the path. The path runs through a narrow gorge between two hills. Johnny feels vulnerable and keep his sword drawn, expecting to be ambushed at any moment. Once he passes the gorge he starts to relax a little. Soon he comes to a junction...he can continue ahead or head to the left. He continues ahead. Next the path leads directly to the edge of a river. A boat is resting on the edge. There are also some stone steps that lead down below the river to where the water cascades into a waterfall. Climbing down the steps Johnny finds that they lead right to the waterfall. There's nothing else down there. Johnny goes back to the boat, unties it, and starts to row across the river to the far bank. He is about half-way when he notices that the bottom of the boat is beginning to fill with water! Leaks appear everywhere. The boat is rotten and starts to sink. Johnny tries to swim. Maybe it's the bag and armour waying him down, but he was never an amazing swimmer anyway...he drowns... Choking. Spluttering. Johnny doubles up as he spits the water onto the ground next to him. He remains there coughing for a while before his eyes adjust. He can see hooves. Looking up he sees the Centaur. Centaur: Ah my friend, i'm glad you're okay. I'd nearly given up hope. My father was a healer, he showed me how to revive a drowning man. We must build a fire to dry your clothes. As he goes to collect some branches Johnny checks through his bag. Everything is fine, though soaking, apart from the bread (which is so sodden that Johnny has to throw it away) and his spellbook. When the Centaur comes back, he starts the fire and Johnny places the spellbook next to it to dry out. Centaur: Friend, I suggest you remove your clothes. You will soon catch a sickness if you remain in those wet clothes. Johnny: Okay, but if I do I'll need something to cover up with to keep warm. Centaur: The fire's warm enough (he winks). Johnny does as he says but covers his "frontal bits". Navigation * Back To Main Story Page * Previous Part - The Forest Of Doom - Part 6 * Next Part - Part 11 - Johnny's Path - Chapter 2 Category:Fighting Fantasy